Her Imperfect World of Your Creation
by Will oh Wisp
Summary: And so you had hidden your eyes with the hard rock of amber and the dark shield of a cloak, in hopes that you could remain a shadow even in the presence of the most pure form of light. // Onesided RikuKairi. // Oneshot.


"Riku."

You bite your lower lip to keep from scowling. She was always too damned observant for her (your) own good. Ever since she had appeared on the island, seemingly by magic, she had been able to read you like an open book.

You remember asking her about it once. She had laughed and replied it was your eyes that gave away your emotions. That even while the rest of your body portrayed nothing but the utmost calm and serenity their cyan depths always gave your true feelings away.

And so you had hidden your eyes with the hard rock of amber and the dark shield of a cloak, in hopes that you could remain a shadow in the presence of the most pure form of light.

But now that she's here and she _knows_ (who you are, what you've done, where you've been) you realize what a silly, naïve, hopeless boy you were. … Are. Am.

"Riku, please…"

You wish you knew where you had given yourself away. Was it because, when you dragged her away from that blue-haired _monster_, the hold you had on her wrist was too gentle? Or maybe the way you ordered her to stay behind you as the threatening, twitching forms of Heartless and Nobodies materialized all around you? Or maybe she had known from the start, the moment you broke into the room she had been held captive in, that you were once the boy she knew not so long ago.

You can't be sure, but you curse the flaw that gave you up.

Now she'll never let your plan unfold. Even though you are the sole reason that all of this happened (because you were pathetic and thought Destiny Islands wasn't deserving of keeping you; that you were made for bigger and better things) she won't leave you behind while she and Sora go home.

But you won't let yourself be forgiven so easily. You had been condemned to this life the moment you had stopped struggling in the Darkness' cold grasp.

"I know it's you, Riku. Please…"

Your eyes clench shut on their own accord as the feeling of helplessness once again crashes into you. You felt like this at the beginning, when you understood that a Princess such as her was destined to end up with a Prince. And you knew you were nothing more than a stable boy in her Kingdom.

And so you watched as she slowly lost herself in his deep blue eyes. And you watched as he fell for her and promised her the world. And you watched, and you watched, and you watched, until you couldn't take it anymore.

And when the cruel, cold, _unfeeling_ Darkness whispered its soothing, lying words into your ear and caressed your shattered heart, you listened to it (_believed it_) and left it all behind, not once thinking that you would destroy your Princess' perfect, perfect world.

Orange, blistering eyes peek out from under their dark veil when the tack, tack, tack'ing of her boots reach oversensitive ears.

You want to run, but you can't. Your feet are glued to the ground, hands fisted, shoulders square and tense. Her hold over you is too strong, and it's obvious she doesn't want you to leave.

And so you won't, even though your mind is screaming that the year without her should have cut all ties she ever held over you.

"Come on, Riku. It's time to go home."

And now her hands are rising, and thin fingers are running along your jaw line and high cheekbones, before small but strong fists grip the sides of the cloak that have become your most precious sense of security. There's still time to yank her hands away and run, you try and reason, but your body remains motionless, even as she shoves the hood back.

She gasps and takes a step back, covering her mouth (the "O" shape her lips make would be so much cuter if it wasn't because of her shock at your new features) with a hand.

Magma eyes slide downwards and stare intently at the pale white of the floor that covers this retched place. Silver hair (so much older looking and dull than before) hangs in front of the eyes that you wish weren't yours, and you feel the hate and anger rise, all directed towards yourself.

You're still caught up in your animalistic emotions when her movement catches your eye. You want to look right at her, but you're too nervous (afraid?) of the rejection that might be plastered on her pretty doll face.

Your eyes slide slowly upwards, and the first thing you notice is all the details her new attire has. Pockets everywhere, and zippers, and that cute little black hood. It hugs her slender and more developed body perfectly and you shudder lightly.

But when you finally dare to look at her face, you freeze. It's more mature than before – much more mature than it should be. Her Cupid-bow lips are turned upwards in a soft smile, but the smile isn't as innocent as it once was, and it hurts knowing you caused that.

It takes a lot of will power to look her directly in the eyes.

The violet-blue orbs aren't as full of youth and happiness anymore. More depressing emotions (confusion, sadness, loneliness) cloud them. You wince lightly and let your boot scuff the floor. She sees it.

Her eyes light up just a bit more at your familiar movement (you can't believe she remembered how often your shoes would be ruined because of that habit) and her smile grows.

"Riku," her voice is breathy and unbelieving. "Riku, I missed you."

And before you can open your mouth to respond ("I missed you too, Kai.") she's crushing you in a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around your neck and her face buried against your chest.

Your body goes ridged for a split second, but then her unique scent of ocean and sun-kissed _paradise_ invades your senses and your body relaxes, even as your heart beats more frantically inside its cage.

You instinctively wrap your arms around her thin waist and breathe in the familiar smell. You feel like you could stay that way forever, holding the girl you've fallen so hard for in your arms, but you both realize that there's still so much more that needs to be done.

Still, she's the one that pulls back. And your apologies die when you open your mouth, because she has pressed a finger against your lips.

"Shh," she coos. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. Let's just find Sora and go home. Okay?"

You feel your heart crack a little at that, because you had hoped (_prayed_) that maybe she would return your feelings. But it's just a minor split, and you have endured so much worse.

And so you nod, and smile, and seeing her own face break out into one of its own makes it better.

"Okay," you agree, and your voice sounds like Riku, you realize (it's deeper, but only just) and you think that maybe there's still a chance for your Princess to have the world she wants (_deserves_) more than anything.

"Okay," you repeat yourself, "let's go find Sora."


End file.
